Haru No
by Sword Angel 7
Summary: SORRY, DISCONTINUED!


_**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story Sword Angel 7**_

_**Warning: typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, ide pasaran, EYD, dll!**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romace/Drama/Angst/Hurt/comfort.**_

_Summary: berharap bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Dulu memang iya, tapi sekarang tidak.. sejak kejadian itu, semua orang menjauhinya. Bahkan orang yang dilindunginya pun selalu menjauh dari dirinya || Pria yang memiliki sejuta rahasia dibalik kehidupannya, juga sangat brutal untuk melampiaskan emosinya. menemukan seseorang yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Dingin dan Panas. Suram dan Cerah. Musim Dingin dan Musim Semi, dan yang paling penting.. __**cacat **__dan __**sempurna.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_**Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura**_

.

.

DLDR!

.

Pagi itu cuaca sangat cerah, Haruno Sakura kini yang tengah menali sepatu kets nya bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat. Sebuah tas ransel berwarna abu abu kini tengah menggantung manis di kedua bahunya. Mengetuk ngetuk sepatunya sebentar. Lalu berdiri dan berpamitan kepada ibunya yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Yah, hari ini dia sangat semangat, karena ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswi Rakuzan Gakuen kelas1. Dan yang paling penting, dia juga akan bertemu seeseorang yang dari kelas 1 SMP sudah menempati hatinya. Memang awalnya Sakura kira itu hanya cinta monyet anak SMP yang sedang labil dan biasa saja. Tapi dia juga tak akan menyangka dia akan bertahan selama ini sampai saat ini. Pria berambut merah, dan juga seangkatan dengannya.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Pria berambut merah yang sangat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar dan sangat dingin. Sakura dulu sempat mengenalnya waktu MOS SMP, dia waktu itu duduk dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat bernama Ayame, sayangnya para senior disitu menginginkan duduknya laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan terjadilah pertukaran duduk mendadak, Gaara yang waktu itu sudah terkenal dikalangan murid cewek SMP nya bahkan seniornya banyak yang berharap bisa duduk dengan Gaara. Entah rejeki atau apesnya Sakura duduk dengan pria itu, bahkan Sakura saja tidak mengetahui Gaara sebelumnya. Karena dia juga tidak begitu pandai bergaul, jadi jika sudah dapat satu teman, maka setiap harinya dia akan menempel ke temannya itu.

Pertama kali mereka duduk Gaara hanya diam seperti tidak ada seseorang di samping bangkunya. Tidak ada sambutan kenalan atau yah.. semacam itulah. Tentunya sikap Gaara membuat Sakura canggung sendiri. Karena dia juga bingung jika duduk dengan Gaara apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Dia tipe anak pendiam, jadi karena Gaara diam dia pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain ikut diam juga. Dan ternyata sifat Sakura itu juga tidak mengganggu Gaara sama sekali. Sampai di saat hari terakhir MOS SMP mereka, Sakura di labrak habis habisan oleh seorang kakak kelas yang sepertinya ter-obsesi dengan Gaara. Dia menjambak rambut Sakura, menampar pipinya. Pokoknya macam macam siksaan khas anak sekolahan. Dan tepat waktu itu Koridor mereka lagi sepi, jadi Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil meminta ampun. Pipinya sudah merah dan wajahnya bengkak, matanya sembab. Tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan minta tolongnya. Dan saat seorang anak perempuan hampir menampar pipinya lagi, sebuah suara berat membuat tindakannya membeku seketika.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara yang saat itu hanya suaranya saja yang sangat dikenali Sakura. Lima anak yang mencegat Sakura sontak menoleh dan mendapati Gaara menatap mereka dingin dan datar. Pertanyaan nya sangat datar, tapi mereka tahu bahwa aura yang Gaara keluarkan tidak sedatar dengan wajahnya sekarang. Mereka pun gelagapan bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Gaara. "kutanya sekali lagi, apa.. yang.. terjadi..?!". di setiap penekanan kata Gaara, membuat kelima senior itu bergidik seketika.

Gaara tetap menatap datar mereka semua, kedua tangannya sedang ada di saku celananya. "untuk apa kau peduli? Ini urusan kami!" bentak seseorang yang ada disitu. Sepertinya dia sudah terpancing emosi, entah mengapa sangat ingin menghujami wajah datar Gaara dengan cakaran kuku panjangnya. "lepaskan dia! Dia temanku" tetap dengan nada datar, tapi sangat menusuk. 'teman' kata itu membuat Sakura tercengang. Dia tidak menyangka jika Gaara menganggap dirinya itu 'teman'. dan dia sangat bersyukur jika Gaara mau menganggap Gadis malang sepertinya di anggap 'teman' oleh Gaara.

"cih, memangnya kenapa?" tantang anak itu lagi. Gaara tetap diam, tidak menyahut tapi matanya tetap menatap mereka berlima, tepat di manik mereka masing masing. Karena Gaara tetap diam, akhirnya seorang anak yang sedang menjambak rambut Sakura, semakin menariknya. Membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan, serasa kulit kepalanya akan lepas saat itu juga. Dia sudah tidak kuat, dan hanya melirik Gaara dengan tatapan memohon. "kumohon lepaskan" katanya lirih disela isak tangisnya.

Gaara pun berjalan mendekati mereka. Ke-empat Senior yang menyiksa Sakura itu tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Orang yang menyukai Gaara tidak melakukan apapun dia hanya diam membiarkan Gaara ber adu argumen dengan temannya, dan temannya juga lah yang menyiksa Sakura. Dia hanya berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. Dan saat menyadari gelagat Gaara yang akan menghampiri mereka, atau dia merasa Gaara menghampiri dirinya. Senior centil itu segera merapikan rambutnya juga seragamnya dan segera menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Gaara-kun.."

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Gaara.

Senior tersebut membalakan matanya kaget. Gaara, pria pertama yang berani mencuekinya, bahkan melewatinya tanpa menjawab salamnya dengan suara yang dibuat –sok manis- itu. Dengan segera Gaara menepis tangan yang ada di rambut pink Sakura. Lalu segera berdiri menatap gadis itu, bos yang menyuruh teman teman mereka menyiksa Sakura.

"pergi!.. atau kulaporkan ke guru ?" perintah Gaara dingin. Tak rela di laporkan ke guru dan tak ikhlas karena Gaara membela gadis yang baginya sudah merebut Gaara seenaknya, itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu ketika meilhat Gaara didepan matanya membela gadis lain. Akhrinya dia memutuskan untuk pergi mengajak teman temannya. Gaara hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa berniat menolong lebih jauh lagi. Sakura yang menyadari langkah Gaara yang menjauh. Segera berdiri dan mengejar Gaara.

"Sabaku-san.." ucapnya ketika dia berhasil meraih salah satu lengannya atau lebih tepat jas lengannya. Tentu saja tindakan nekat Sakura tersebut membuat Gaara berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Lalu melihat ke arah jasnya. Sakura yang tau arah pandangan Gaara segera melepaskan pegangannya dan menunduk dalam dalam.

"a-ano, Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku". Katanya lirih. Gaara hanya diam tidak menyahuti ucapan Sakura. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua otomatis membuat Sakura bingung juga. Apa Gaara mau menerima rasa terimakashinya?

"Saba-"

"Hn"

Dan setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang bagi Sakura sangat membingungkan dia melengos pergi menuju ujung koridor lain dan berbelok kearah kanan. Sepertinya dia ingin ke kantin. Dan sejak itulah, Haruno Sakura merasakan cinta pertamanya di masa SMP di akhir hari MOS nya, hingga SMA.

Mereka di waktu SMP tidak pernah sekelas. Tapi kelas mereka selalu bersebelahan, jadi itu membuat Sakura sedikit bahagia. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat Gaara walaupun dari jauh. Terkadang dia juga sering curi curi pandang ke arah Gaara yang biasanya sedang berkumpul dengan teman teman prianya. Dan dalam sekejap nama Gaara kembali melejit setelah MOS selesai. Membuat Sakura semakin jauh untuk menggapai Gaara.

Sakura juga tidak menyangka ketika Gaara juga akan masuk SMA Rakuzan yang sama dengannya. Dia mengetahui saat mereka berdua MOS lagi. Tapi mereka berdua berbeda kelas, karena Gaara lompat kelas jadi sekarang posisinya senpai Sakura, yaitu kelas 3. Sedikit kecewa, tapi kekecewaan itu segera berubah menjadi kegembiraan ketika mengetahui Gaara bersebelahan kelas lagi dengannya. Hal yang terjadi di SMP pun kembali terulang. Kini Gaara tampak lebih dewasa dan tetap saja dia dingin terhadap lawan jenisnya. Bahkan saat Sakura menyapa Gaara, dia tidak menyahuti melirik saja tidak. Seolah tidak mengenal dirinya lagi.

Sambil bersenandung ceria Sakura senyam senyum sendiri. Dia sedang berdiri di trotoar karena lampu berwarna merah untuk penyebrang 2 detik lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin dirinya mau berjalan di tengah jalan dengan waktu semepet itu. Tapi saat dia mendongak, dan melihat kedepan dia melihat orang berambut merah bata berjalan dengan menggunakan Headset, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki sudah hidup. Sebuah truk dengan muatan besi melaju dengan keras, Sakura meneriaki Gaara, sayang.. Pria itu tidak mendengarkan dan semakin berjalan ke tengah. Dan tanpa disangka, Sakura berlari menuju Gaara. Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa terpaku, melihat aksi heroik Sakura. Sakura segera berlari dan mendorong Gaara, hingga dirinyalah yang mendapatkan imbas truk tersebut.

Semua gelap, kakinya mati rasa, dan hanya bau karat besi lah yang bisa tercium indra penciuman Sakura. Yang dia ingat dirinya sudah merasakan mati rasa ketika tepental sejauh lima meter dari lokasi kejadian..

.

TBC

A/N:

Yak datang lagi dengan fic baru. #Ditendang. Sasuke belum keluar? Ch depan mungkin. Hehehe, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Silahkan tebak sendiri. (._.)v. Judulnya namanya Sakura ya.. soalnya entah aku dapet dari mana, yang penting masih ingat. _Haru no_ itu **'musim semi'**. ya, semoga aja judul ama cerita cocok. Kalo nggak cocok sih, maaf deh.. nanti kalo ada yang mau saranin judul silahkan bilang ke saya, itu sih lewat mana aj terserah.. nggak banyak bacot. Soalnya masih ch 1.

Sy butuh tanggapan untuk fic ini, Keep or Delete. Masih newbie, jadi kritik juga saran penting! Oke..?

**Riview nya?**


End file.
